


Vegetable Soup

by burymeonpluto



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fruits Basket, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Transformation, Curses, Found Family, Heart Squad Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burymeonpluto/pseuds/burymeonpluto
Summary: Sora is too nice for his own good. He buries everything so deep, and gives until he's got nothing left. He has the right to be sad or angry like anyone else, but he hides it away. The least Vanitas can do is listen to his troubles. He can see them lurking behind Sora's empty smile. If Vanitas doesn't hurry, he'll lose his chance forever.Fruits Basket au
Relationships: Sora/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Vegetable Soup

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't going to make a lot of sense if you don't know anything about Fruits Basket, but if you want to read it anyway I'm not going to stop you~
> 
> Spoilers up to Vol. 19 of the Fruits Basket manga!

  
  
“By the way, Vani… I wanted to apologize to you.”  
  
Vanitas snorts. “Oh, yeah? For what?”  
  
Ven nervously wrings his hands together. “It’s all wrong. The way everyone in the family is acting like it’s all okay—it doesn’t sit right with me. I guess, what I’m saying is… I’m going to stop ignoring what’s going on. I’m not going to give up on the Cat. On _you_.”  
  
Vanitas’s eyes widen. He feels the little hairs on the back of his neck stand up, but that’s just his usual nervousness. “It’s a little late for that, don’t ya think?”  
  
“That’s exactly why.”  
  
There’s the clattering of pots and pans from somewhere downstairs. Ven just stares him down. It’s tense. Vanitas hates this. He laughs beneath his breath to shake it off. “Heh. Since when did you start acting all grown up?”  
  
Ven’s face breaks into a grin. He pulls a hand behind his head. “You think so? I am a growing boy, after all!”  
  
“I guess you _have_ gotten taller,” he muses. Not much, but it’s something. Especially for a pipsqueak like Ventus.  
  
“Yeah! You better watch out! I’ll be taller than you someday! And way more handsome!” Vanitas rolls his eyes at that. “And then, when I finally propose to Sora, he’ll say yes.”  
  
It’s a clean punch to the gut. Vanitas can’t control his face. He’d light Ventus on fire with his glare if he could.  
  
Ven leans in close. That knowing smirk makes Vanitas’s skin crawl. “So you’d better hurry up and get serious—or someone like me could swoop in and steal him from you.”  
  
The nervousness is back. Its all the way down his spine. Is it really so obvious, that even Ven can see it? Can everyone see how much Vanitas wants to keep Sora all to himself?  
  
Ven’s smile is sugary-sweet. “Just think about it!” he chimes. “You can’t give up either, Vani.”  
  
Vanitas lays his fist into the wall. “ _G_ _et lost_.”  
  
“Be sure to wipe that scowl off your face before you come downstairs. The hotpot is almost ready!” He hops down the stairs without waiting for an answer. That damn _rabbit_. Vanitas never thought he’d feel cornered by Ven, of all people. So much for an apology. He was just goading him.  
  
And how nice of him to simplify Vanitas’s fate of imprisonment to something as vague and inoffensive as: “what’s going on.” If he’s going to be so half-assed about it, Vanitas would prefer he just go on ignoring it. The entire family has always ignored it. They treat him like some pitiful creature and then turn away whispering ‘Thank goodness it isn’t me.’ Vanitas punches the wall again. _Bastards_. All of them.  
  
How cruel is it that they would even allow him to have a taste of a normal life, just to shut him away like the pariah he is? They might as well have kept him locked up from the moment he was born. It would’ve been kinder to never let him see what’s outside the cave. If he’s born to die in darkness, better to just leave him there.  
  
Ventus would probably call that “giving up.” It wouldn’t be much of a punishment if he didn’t know what he was losing, anyway.  
  
He rubs his face furiously with both hands. If only he could claw it off. Wouldn’t that be something. He holds it in, and keeps his expression as neutral as possible as he makes his way downstairs.  
  
There are several people crowding the main room: Xion, Roxas, Ventus, and Naminé so far. But the only one Vanitas needs a reaction from is Sora, who is standing over a bubbling pot of broth perched precariously on an old hot plate he must’ve found in the back of a cupboard somewhere.  
  
Sora spots Vanitas and his smile instantly drops. “Is something wrong?”  
  
How does he know? How does he always know? “It’s nothing.”  
  
He chews on his lip like he’s not convinced, but he doesn’t question it. He doesn’t push it. He wouldn’t want to make a fuss in front of the others.  
  
No, even if they were alone, Sora would still let it go. That’s just the kind of person he is. He doesn’t feel entitled to anything—even _decency_.  
  
“Hey, Naminé. Can you watch this for me?” Sora points to the pot of broth. “I’ve still got some veggies to chop up in the kitchen.”  
  
Naminé nods, her eyes full of stars. “Mhm! Sure!”  
  
Sora smiles his thanks and scurries away. Vanitas can only watch him go. There’s something off about it. As much as Sora considers himself an outsider, and thinks he’s undeserving of Naminé and the others treating him as part of the family, he loves it. He loves when Xion calls him Sora- _nii_ , or when Naminé will confide in him like no one else. Sora already belongs with them. He’s already a part of their huge, weird family. Vanitas wishes he could shake Sora by the shoulders and drill that into his brain sometimes.  
  
He waits until the others are distracted before slipping into the kitchen after Sora. Vanitas stands just inside the doorway, watching Sora chop some daikon radish into chunks. Sora in the crowded main room and Sora alone in the kitchen are like two completely different people. Alone, his eyes are empty. A mask of indifference. His hands mechanically bring the knife down against the cutting board. He’s on autopilot to lock himself out of his head. Vanitas realized it a long time ago; Sora doesn’t like being alone. Whenever he is, he just looks so sad.  
  
“Whoa!” Sora suddenly jumps. “Vani! I didn’t see you there!”  
  
Because Vanitas didn’t _want_ him to see him. “Sorry.”  
  
He lays a hand over his chest. “It’s okay—you just startled me.”  
  
“What were you thinking about?”  
  
Sora turns to stone. It only lasts for a second before his trademark smile returns to his face. There’s no way Vanitas wouldn’t notice it. “Nothing, really!”  
  
A lie. Sora thinks his truth is a burden. He hides it away like it’s not worthy of attention. It’s stupid. Vanitas stands next to him and leans against the counter. “You sure?” Vanitas can’t look directly at him. He studies the freshly cut pile of daikon instead.  
  
Sora slowly gathers the cubes into a colorful bowl. “Of course. Sorry, was I making a weird face?”  
  
“No, it’s just…” he mumbles, fingers tightening over his arm. It’s all so stupid.  
  
“Because I’m okay! Everything’s fine!”  
  
Vanitas can’t take it. “Stop it.”  
  
Sora tilts his head. His smile is gone.  
  
“You don’t _have_ to tell me, but don’t lie to yourself. It’s okay if you’re upset or worried about something. You have a right to be.”  
  
“Vani?”  
  
He puts his hand on the counter next to Sora’s. Close enough to feel the warmth of his skin but not enough to really touch him. “You’re not gonna disillusion me, or anything… I haven’t been fooled by that forced smile of yours. You don’t have to pretend for me.”  
  
Sora stares silently into space. Is he even listening?  
  
Vanitas laughs through his nose. “You’ve seen _me_ at my ugliest… this is the least I can do.” Sora still says nothing. Figures, he wouldn’t want to talk to Vanitas about any of this. Sora treats everyone with the same amount of compassion and kindness. Vanitas isn’t special at all. But _Sora_ is. As long as he knows that. “I guess I’ll… leave you alone, then…”  
  
Sora snatches up his hand as soon as he tries to move. His eyes are desperate and glassy. He doesn’t actually say it, but Vanitas can hear it clear as day: “Wait!”  
  
So he stays put. The edge of the counter presses against his hip, and his fingers close over Sora’s frantic grip. He nods, because there’s nothing else he can do. He’s not good at this. He never has been. But if Sora needs someone, he doesn’t mind bumbling. If anyone deserves anything good around here, it’s Sora. Kind, bright Sora. Smiling for everyone’s sake Sora. Putting everyone before himself Sora. Goofy smile and soft eyes blue as the sea, who looks at Vanitas like he’s something _more_.  
  
Sora searches over Vanitas’s face. He chews on his lip. Vanitas fights the urge to reach over and peel Sora’s lips from his teeth before he draws blood. But then, “I’m worried,” Sora murmurs.  
  
Vanitas nods. His words are useless. Just listen.  
  
“It’s none of my business, though.” His grin is bitter and helpless. His eyes drop to the floor. “I can’t do anything about it.”  
  
“But you’re worried.”  
  
Sora’s grip tightens over his hand. “It’s frustrating.”  
  
And that’s all he says. “What do you _want_ to do?”  
  
“Something selfish.”  
  
Vanitas sighs. He can’t help it.  
  
“But it’s really none of my business. I shouldn’t get involved.”  
  
His free hand suddenly ruffles Sora’s hair, and Sora’s mouth clicks shut. “I don’t really know what’s going on, but if you care so much that it’s this frustrating for you… I don’t think that’s a bad thing.” Sora scoffs a bit. “You’re too nice for your own good, ya know that? You deserve to get angry every once in a while.”  
  
Sora shakes his head. “That’s not…”  
  
“No one is gonna think any less of you,” he presses. “I wouldn’t, anyway…”  
  
Sora turns towards him, just as fast as he grabbed Vanitas’s hand before. “But what can I do? You—” He steps into Vanitas’s arms, and Vanitas already knows what’s going to happen next. He tucks Sora’s head beneath his chin for the instant they’ll collide, arms curled around one another for only a second, before Vanitas disappears in a cloud of smoke. He’s left as nothing but a black cat across Sora’s shoulder. The clothes he was just wearing fall into a heap on the floor. Sora gasps. “Whoa!”  
  
Vanitas would groan if he could. It only comes out a growl. This damn curse. This damn _body_. If only one of them would break already.  
  
“Sorry about that…” Sora half-chuckles. His cheek presses against soft fur. “My fault.”  
  
It isn’t, but Vanitas can’t say that. Not right now. He hops to the floor and looks up at Sora, hoping he can convey it with his eyes.  
  
Sora rubs his face and nods. He quickly gathers the discarded clothes to hide the evidence. For Vanitas’s sake, probably.  
  
Vanitas leaves the kitchen, dodging any attention from the others in the main room. Ventus and Xion are too busy goofing off on the back porch while Naminé keeps a close eye on the broth so it doesn’t overflow. Vanitas sneaks over to the stairs without being seen. He creeps to the top, silent and unnoticed as a shadow, before he’s stopped in his tracks by a pair of checkerboard socks. _Damn it.  
  
_ Vanitas arches his back out of reflex. Roxas is the absolute last person he wants to see.  
  
Roxas curls his lip like he’s disgusted. “How embarrassing for you.”  
  
Vanitas hisses at him. He bounds around Roxas’s ankles to get past him, and fingers wrap around the back of his neck as Roxas lifts him up by the scruff. How is he so quick? It’s not fair. Vanitas almost yowls, but doesn’t want to draw any attention from the people downstairs, so he bites down on it.  
  
Roxas holds him at arm’s length. Vanitas can’t tell if he’s annoyed or just tired. “What do you think you’re doing?”  
  
Vanitas flails and tries to claw at him. He could cut him ribbons. Damn rat! Put him down! Don’t look down on him like this!  
  
“You two are suffocating to watch.” Roxas sighs. He tosses Vanitas into his room, shutting the door before any counterattack can reach him. Vanitas’s claws dig uselessly into the wood. “Pull yourself together already.”  
  
Even Roxas, huh… Vanitas lays seething on the floor, and curses his powerlessness.  
  
Maybe he should ask Sora out already. It’s all pointless anyway…  
  
When the cursed form finally wears off and he slips back downstairs, no one comments on his obvious change of clothes. They’re too busy with the hotpot. Vanitas tries to make himself as invisible as possible. Sora keeps sending him weird glances, but neither of them can stand to look at each other right now. His face burns hot. It feels like everyone knows. He stares into the simmering hotpot. Most of the good stuff is already gone. Ven and Xion are playfully fighting over the last slice of lotus root. Sora dumps some fried tofu and fish cakes into Vanitas’s bowl before those are taken, too.  
  
“Thanks,” he murmurs.  
  
Sora just smiles at him.  
  
Yeah. Maybe he should go for it.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> No context for any of this, but I'm tired of fighting with it. It was fun, though! Juuust enough to plant the ideas in your head, right? 
> 
> Here's a quick rundown on the Zodiac, since I couldn't fit everything in naturally:
> 
> Vanitas - Cat  
> Roxas - Rat  
> Ventus - Rabbit  
> Xion - Sheep  
> Naminé - Tiger
> 
> [-pluto](https://twitter.com/VaniVeniVici)


End file.
